


Darker Nights

by ztarplay_fics



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: 6VIXX - Don't Like - Don't Read!, All hail THE NEO!, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, Creature Fic, Everyone Is Gay, Hakyeon's POV, He used to be so tinyyy - when did this happen?!, Husband Sanhyuk!, Jaehwan is tired but he won't shut up!, M/M, My first Sci-Fi in a few years - be kind!, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not gonna lie tho Ravi & Hongbin being attracted to anyone is hard to imagine, Okay maybe not everyone but VIXX is gay and everyone who wants them, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Warning: rated for mature language, Warning: rated for mature themes, Warning: rated for violence, We'll see how that goes - 건배!, Why have I waited so long to cast VIXX?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztarplay_fics/pseuds/ztarplay_fics
Summary: Hakyeon, an ordinary human with extraordinary friends, lives a life as mundane as he ever wanted it to be. But when Leo, a mysterious Shifter comes swooping into his life, things begin to get a little stranger.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 8





	1. ✶☽☀☾✶ PROLOGUE✶☽☀☾✶

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I began with this idea a little over a year ago. I'm a few chapters in but this is still a WIP. Though it will not be limited to such, the goal is to reclaim my monthly habit, so the fic will be plotted a little more than I'm used to. *Fingers crossed* For those who are new to my works, it should be noted there are no tragic endings to my muses though they may suffer a bit. The voices sometimes have a mind of their own. Don't kill the messenger. \\(@>_<@)/ Some characters and tags will be added as they appear. Enjoy!

The streets were dim, the night was quiet, and yet Hakyeon stalked down the pristine path unhindered by the prospect of danger. He was to some, unusually bold at times; though many would know him as unusually cowardly.

_"Are you almost home?"_ Ken asked into his ear.

"Almost,” he lied.

Truth be told, Hakyeon was not on his way home. Not directly.

_"Ya! Why are you eating that! Fucking dammit! Stop it! It is not meant for you!"_

Hearing his friend screeching like he meant to tear eardrums, Hakyeon smiled. Ken was often that way.

"Tell Hyuk it’s poisoned next time," he joked with a laugh.

_"The bastard’s got the appetite of a hog. No consideration for anyone but himself."_

"You love that bastard."

_"To my unfortunate fate. What about now? Are you home now?"_

"Yes. I'm going up the stairs" he said, crossing the street to the neighborhood park instead.

_"Okay. I will let you go then. Talk to me tomorrow?"_

"Of course. Good night."

Not many nights had passed since he had last walked through the grassy aisles of the park. It was at least half a mile from his apartment, where the abundance of well-grown trees and life on the pond, reminded him it was often too deserted to deserve a lively praise. This was not a children's playground. Not at all. Instead, it was left untouched by city keepers and most nearby residents. Hakyeon very much liked it that way. It was almost wild, a feral piece of the city most didn't dare to encounter but he regularly craved. The city stifled him, choked him with grey exhaust and avaricious expectations. He missed the boundless fields near home, the thin freshly-scented air and the proximity to the ocean. Seoul was nothing but a dying wasteland to him.

Caught in his thoughts walking through the arch bridge hanging over the pond, the rotting plank under his step missed his notice until his foot weighed through it. Wood scraped up his leg, far above the knee, before he was able to stop the force that pushed him down.

Inevitably, he whined, cursing his luck. The park was already too dark for anyone to be roaming around. Calling for help would be a fruitless effort. Instead, he braced his arms over a sturdier plank and pushed himself up as steadily as he could. Unable to stand, he crawled back down the bridge to sturdier ground, only for the barrier he leaned on to snap under the pressure and have him fall over, barely saved from the pond's icy water by a small sliver of land just under the arch.

"Cha Hakyeon, you really have rotten luck" he said to himself, sighing for momentary relief.

Before he could complain again, the distinct sound of grass pressing under pressure caught his attention. Looking around he found no one. Though it did nothing to deter the feeling that he was being watched. "Is anyone there?"

There was no reply, and yet, the breeze grew cooler and the night purposely still.

"Please. I'm hurt" he said, perhaps too softly for anyone to hear.

Again, the quietness was unnerving. So, when a slight disturbance arose, he caught it immediately. Another step, somewhere over the hill, beyond what he could see. Not sure what to do, Hakyeon waited a moment longer until he heard dry leaves scattered by the breeze. Just as he was about to give up his suspicions, the motion of a dark figure arose from around the bridge.

Knowing better than to expect the kindness of others, he remained as he was before.

Quiet.

Motionless.

The figure soon grew nearer, broader, and a lot more like a tall man with shoulder length hair, strutting with effortless ease through the darkness. Like him, he did not call out and almost emulated Hakyeon's forced stillness from the waist up.

Hakyeon waited, anticipating with wild curiosity what the figure would do. 

It soon passed the shadows under the clouds and stood under the pale twilight. His round, somewhat masculine features were quickly overshadowed by the prettiness of his eyes; dark and mysterious but a lot gentler than Hakyeon had imagined. It almost compelled him to speak until he noticed the obvious purse of full lips on the man, tight and quickly thinning. Whether in exertion, confusion, or perhaps remorse at having approached a stranger, Hakyeon could not guess. However, the gesture was aggressive enough to bring any plea on his behalf to an abrupt halt.

To Hakyeon’s surprise, the man outstretched his hand. He accepted it appreciatively, careful not to show any suspicion. But the man's hand was cold, colder than the water at his fingertips; and the ease with which he was pulled was inarguably unhuman. He couldn't help the slight gasp that passed his lips when his body was pressed against the other too forcefully. Hakyeon was sure to have accrued a bruise or two where the hold had settled and remained until he had been carried up the hill, toward a clear path he knew led out of the park. 

Being too weak to stand on his own, he fell on the bench by the sidewalk, unable to conceal his pain. There was no way he would be able to walk home like this. As if only just realizing it, the man observed him quietly, his dark clothing camouflaging his entire figure against the shadows, leaving behind only an eerie judgmental gaze Hakyeon didn't much care for. 

Giving up their silent battle, the man audibly sighed before picking him up again. This time a little less carefully than before. "Where do you live?" he asked, surprising Hakyeon with the mellifluously leaden tenor of his voice.

"Up toward the town’s square where the canal ends, past the bar district."

In his gut, Hakyeon knew this was no ordinary man even as they walked at an ordinary pace. Greater still, was his suspicion that tales of those lurking in the shadows existed exactly for this kind of person, a person who offered so little by way of words, but somehow gave it all away with a simple unhuman gesture. If he guessed correctly, the man's eyes would reveal his true nature. Though he appeared much too guarded to let that happen.

"I'm Hakyeon" he said, hoping the diffused silence would end.

"Leo."

But that was all the man offered before claiming control of his tongue again.

Readily disgruntled, Hakyeon resolved to make himself as heavy as possible by tensing his body and locking his posture. Leo, as he made himself known, let out a hard press of air, not quite a snark but all the mocking nonetheless. 

It served to fuel his ire. Hakyeon wasn't one to let the judgement of others go easily. He was a bit too spiteful to that end. Unfortunately for him, he never had the opportunity to let it be known before Hakyeon was being let go and left to stand on his own at the corner of the street.

"Hold on!" he called out, waiting for Leo to turn back. "Thank you."

Leo cocked his head, observing for a minute before giving him a nod. Then in a matter of seconds, he was across the street and out of sight. 

"Really rotten luck," Hakyeon said not missing a beat. 


	2. ✶☽☀☾✶CHAPTER 1✶☽☀☾✶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon, an ordinary human with extraordinary friends, lives a life as mundane as he ever wanted it to be. But when Leo, a mysterious Shifter comes swooping into his life, things start to get a little stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 technically being Chapter 1 is kind of annoying ... IDK if I can overlook this. Dammit. OTL

Avoiding Ken's overly sympathetic regard was much easier than avoiding Hyuk's judgment; which radiated from him like a beacon of truth from a chair at other end of the coffee table shouting— _I told you so_ —over and over again. 

"You said you were going home," Hyuk said monotonously. 

Ken waved off the remark, helping Hakyeon cover his shame with a blanket before helping him get settled on the sofa.

"I'm fine. It's only a sprain. I needed to claim my vacation time anyway."

Hyuk rolled his eyes, swallowing another remark with half a slice of pizza. 

"Should I bring you more pillows?" Ken asked, already moving.

Hakyeon reached out for him, stopping him instantly. "I'm fine," he repeated.

"But—”

"Really. I'm okay."

"Just okay?"

Sighing away a reply, Hakyeon let him go.

When he wanted to, Ken had a way of double threading his words and as much it could feel like a dagger over his throat, more often than not, it came from genuine concern. It wasn't something Hakyeon could ignore easily. They both knew it. But they also knew avoidance was inevitable.

"There are extra pillows in the closet. Grab one for my leg, please."

"You are such an idiot. Who falls from a six-foot bridge?" Hyuk began again.

"This idiot. Apparently."

"We can't stay. We are going to Daejeon this weekend to meet my parents."

"What for?"

"What do you think?"

Hyuk flashed his ring with pride. Hakyeon had seen it before, in fact, he was there when Ken had proposed. However, Hyuk could give a rat’s ass who had seen it or how many times. Any chance he could, he would flash the thing like it was worth a million. Given all they had been through to even consider getting married, it probably was.

"Officially?” Hakyeon asked.

Ken came skipping in happily. "Yep. My parents already know so—really—they have been planning for this since day one. But Hyukie's parents are a little more on the conservative side. It takes—formalities," he said carefully.

Hakyeon turned back to Hyuk. "How could your parents not know yet? You have been together for seven years."

"Oh, they know. They just have an excuse to pretend not to know," Hyuk said with a shrug. "I'm not going there for their permission. It's more of a courtesy. I don't expect them to want to be part of it, let alone fly to Taiwan for the ceremony."

"They have time to come around," he assured.

Hyuk shrugged again, procuring another slice. "As you said, they’ve had seven years. I'm not holding my breath. If they wanted me back in their lives, they would’ve said so by now."

"Don't say that," Ken said softly. "You never really know how a person feels until you ask." Hyuk nodded but otherwise said nothing. "By the way, you did ask your friend about the troupe that will perform, right?" 

"Yes. All is settled,” Hakyeon said with a smile.

Ken jumped. "Thank you! I'm so excited. It's going to be G-R-A-N-D!"

"As it should be,” he said before giving in to an exaggerated yawn.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy planning for his friends' wedding, but rather that he was well-aware the subject could only occupy them for so long, having been organizing it for months already. Hakyeon didn't want to risk a shift back into what had happened last night when he could barely justify it to himself. "I should sleep," he said for good measure. "And you guys need to go pack."

"We have time," Ken informed easily. Though Hyuk was already standing. "Though, I suppose rest is the best medicine. Call me if you need anything?"

"Of course."

"If you like, we can drop by again before we head out.”

Already knowing Hyuk would have none of that, Hakyeon shook his head. "No need. I plan to sleep through the afternoon. The medication makes me drowsy."

"Okay—well—I left your phone and portable charger behind you. Call me. Text me. You know the drill."

"I will. And Hyuk?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let them get to him. Not with words or whatever means they think they have. Promise me."

"I promise."

When Ken opened his mouth to protest, Hyuk was quick to dissuade him out the door before he could utter a word. 

✶☽☀☾✶

"The life of a prisoner must be terribly boring," he said to himself.

Hakyeon didn't own a television, and he purposely threw his laptop out the window only a few weeks prior so he could have an excuse to leave the apartment whenever he felt bored. In his current predicament, it would prove difficult. The doctor had refused to cast his leg despite having a torn ligament—possibly two—claiming small amounts of movement would help his healing process in the long run because as a dancer, Hakyeon couldn't allow for any amount of dystrophy. He agreed of course. Nonetheless, Hakyeon hated the part where he would have to be on bed rest for at least a week. More if the injury proved stubborn.

After three days of struggling to stand on crutches, Hakyeon decided it was time to reward himself with a long bath. He was fortunate enough to have enough space in the bathroom to fit a decently sized tub, and he would be dammed if he was forced to neglect it any longer. At least, that’s what Hakyeon thought until he began to move. Not even hunger was worth the effort he needed to drag himself into the bedroom and across to the bathroom door. But again, it wasn't terribly hard to prepare things once he was there. The tub was not too tall, and a mat inside provided a safe amount of friction for him to keep a hold on.

He didn't wait for the tub to fill before diving in. As the hot water ran, the steam filled the room, allowing for the honey lavender bath oils to seep into his skin. The candle over the basin soon burned with a fragrant cedar that permeated through his senses. He had almost found his peace, the sweet ease of nirvana luring him into yearned unconsciousness when a knock at the door, ruined it all.

Hakyeon hoped if he ignored it long enough, whoever it was would give up. However, like with most things, it was not his luck to have things as he wanted. The knocking persisted too forcefully, making him wonder if it was safe to answer. There were only three people he knew it could be; two had a key and all three had his number. Having heard no call either on his phone or from out the door, Hakyeon began to stir, worried. 

Minutes later, when he was halfway to the door, the knocking still did not stop but became less insistent. Though he appreciated their sudden patience, he wasn't exactly without his reservations.

After picking up a knife from the kitchen, he hopped his way to the door and paused to see if they would knock once more. To his surprise, they stopped. Hakyeon would have been relieved if he wasn't so angry. The silence persisted and despite his indignation, he didn't miss the lack of movement on the other side. Whoever was looking for him was still there. He could sense it. 

"Who is it?" Hakyeon asked, just loud enough to permeate through the door. "Whoever you are, I'm calling the police unless—” Having no real excuse, he hesitated. "—unless—you tell me what you want.

"You dropped something. I will leave it by the door."

The voice didn’t belong to anyone he knew, but it was one he recognized. Entirely on impulse, Hakyeon opened the door too quickly, almost banging it against his good foot.

"You!"

The man before him stood still as a rock, much like he had when they first met at the park; his posture kept straight and his clothing kept dark, as dark as his unaffected gaze and too perfect hair. Leo stood abnormally quiet and composed for someone who had just been attacked by Hakyeon's outburst. 

The moment stretched awkwardly until finally, Leo put out his hand and opened his palm, revealing a small platinum ring Hakyeon thought undoubtedly lost.

"How—Where did you find that?" he asked in shock.

Leo's eyes narrowed slightly, as if the answer should have been obvious.

Hakyeon lacked many things; the inability to protest his thoughts when they came rushing in, to verbalize his needs in a way other people could sympathize, and maybe even to cook a decent meal. But remembering, _that_ he often did and did so with outmost accuracy.

"You lost it in the park," was all Leo said.

"Yes. I did," Hakyeon acknowledged. "Thank you. Would you like to come in?" he offered, forgetting his current state. In utter petulance, he had left the bathroom with nothing more than a robe, abandoning his crutches in the kitchen. 

Leo didn't respond immediately. Instead, Hakyeon watched Leo's eyes wander into his apartment. If there was ever a time, he wished to read minds, it was at this very moment. Leo piqued his interest and he wasn't sure of the reason. The man was mysterious, possibly dangerous, yet he had this strange feeling Leo wasn't all he seemed; and somehow, it made his curiosity all the more persistent.

"These walls are paper thin. If you’re a psycho about ready to chop me into pieces, my screams would alert everyone on the floor within seconds. And I should mention, the lady next door has a serious crush on our local policeman. Any excuse she has to call him over is one she will gladly take," he added. Though he doubted it had much effect. 

Cautiously offering his arm to Hakyeon, Leo led them inside.

Given his state, Hakyeon mostly clung to him until they had reached the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable. I would offer you a drink but all I have is tap,” he said.

Busy taking in his surroundings, and gods knew what else that made his nostrils flare like a disgusted kitten, Leo didn't sit for a good minute. And when he did, it was as far away from Hakyeon as possible, on the chair that had yet to be moved since Hyuk had been there.

"I was indulging in aromatherapy. I'm sorry if it’s a bit of a bother. I have grown used to it."

For a split second, Leo looked confused. But only for a second. "You haven't eaten," he said with genuine concern, surprising Hakyeon again. 

In the mood to tease, he smirked. "Well, it’s a bit hard to get around."

With eyes that never left the floor, Leo bit his lip. "Would you like me to help?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Why?" Hakyeon replied, unable to contain the shit-eating grin that took over. "You don't owe me anything. Quite the opposite it, you are making it very difficult for me to repay you."

"Because you need help."

Hakyeon let out short chuckle. "Well, you are not wrong. How about we do this, I’ll go get dressed while you call for delivery. Anything you want. My treat."

And there it was, the placid gentleness he had seen at the park suddenly revealed to him like sunshine on a cloudy day. Hakyeon couldn't help himself from almost cooing. For a dark scary person, Leo was also fairly endearing. Downright adorable, even.

✶☽☀☾✶

_Anything Leo wanted_ —Hakyeon had said. Part of him assumed he would survive on leftovers for the next few days when the food first arrived. However, at the rate Leo was eating, he would be lucky if he got to a second serving. Pizza, jokbal, and bossam; accompanied by a plethora of complementary side dishes and desert. Hakyeon had never seen a hungrier person in his life. Ken and Hyuk ate a lot, fairly frequently. But even they had a limit in one sitting, and neither ate quite as indulgently. 

"I take it indigestion is not much of a problem for you."

Leo shook his head, stuffing his mouth with another piece of meat even though he was still chewing.

It was a done deal. Hakyeon was crushing hard. "Still, you should slow down. I have a knack for spreading my bad luck unto others."

As if snapped from a trance, Leo grew still, looking up somewhat hesitantly. "Luck is not contagious," he said.

Hakyeon burst out laughing. "Mine tends to be. Cola or cider?"

"Just water. Thank you."

"On the contrary, thank YOU! You have literally saved me. Again. This time from wasting away into nothing," he said still laughing.

Hakyeon wasn't sure what induced it. But Leo turned noticeably thoughtful again, hesitating for a moment before he spoke. "What were you doing _there_?"

"Mhm? Where?”

“The park. It's not a place most people go to in the middle of the night."

"You were there," he countered.

"I heard you fall."

"You came into the park because you heard me fall?" he repeated slowly.

Leo nodded once.

Hakyeon had walked through that particular park almost as often as he walked home. He had a good idea of the layout and aside from the river path which ran all throughout, he was sure the pond was too far inward to be easily seen or heard from the outskirts. "You must have good ears. How did you find my ring?"

"By the bridge. Where you fell."

After the first lie, Hakyeon should have been on high alert, but he wasn't exactly known for giving into suspicion. "I didn't lose the ring that night," he informed carefully. "It could have been anywhere in that park. How did you know it was mine?"

Leo tensed, unmoving for a moment too long. "I should go," he said standing too quickly for Hakyeon to catch. "I'm sorry for having made you uncomfortable."

In a panic, Hakyeon pushed himself off the sofa, reaching out for him.

"Wait!"

Misjudging the distance, Hakyeon didn't realize he had pushed too far and was well on his way to flopping down to the floor before Leo intercepted, and Hakyeon fell on him instead. 

The body below was all warm and hard muscle; obviously skilled at something, prepared for anything. But the hold was gentle, concerned, much like the eyes he had grown fond of. Leo's chest wavered, and when Hakyeon tried to push up unsuccessfully, landing in closer alignment then before, Leo let out something akin to a mewl.

Daring to move a little closer, Hakyeon’s eyes wandered from dark warm eyes to a perfectly sculpted nose, and plumb rosy-bow lips. He wasn't sure what to think. However, Hakyeon was quickly finding his interest might be in part, much too physical. "Well, this is unexpectedly pleasant," he let out with a smile.

He could tell Leo was startled yet he looked anything but offended; maybe a little horrified from embarrassment, but not displeased. Still, Hakyeon knew better than to push his luck.

"I'm sorry, could you help me up?" 

It wasn't deliberate when their bodies caught against each other again, or when Hakyeon clung to Leo's shoulders a bit tighter than was necessary, failing to recall just how easily Leo had lifted him before. Nonetheless, Hakyeon couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. "Please don't leave," he said as Leo helped him back on the sofa. "I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to interrogate. It is just damned curiosity. If you don't want to tell me, it’s alright. Stay. Eat. You have to let me repay you at least once. Plus, I can't eat all the food by myself and if my friends come to find all this, I will never hear the end of it."

Seemingly convinced, Leo considered his request quietly before sitting back down on the floor, this time closer to Hakyeon. "Your friends?" he asked. "Why aren't they helping you?"

Hakyeon shrugged. "My misfortune wasn't exactly planned, and their plans couldn't wait."

Leo hummed, understanding. "Do they come here often?"

Surprised at the sudden interest yet knowing well how to conceal it, Hakyeon only nodded.

When Leo began to eat again, the silence was inevitable. Fortunately for Hakyeon, he was already used to it and proceeded to pick at a few things until it became too unbearable. It wasn’t the silence that bothered him though. Mostly, he was anxious to hear Leo’s voice again. It was soft and soothing, more than anything he could imagine. 

Despite being certain Leo invested little time in idle chatter, Hakyeon tried again.

"Do you like music, Leo?” Assuming he wouldn't get much of a response otherwise, Hakyeon offered him his phone. When the other looked up questioningly, he insisted. "Pick something. Anything."

For this, Leo didn't hesitate. He took the phone and quickly browsed a few artists before selecting one and returning it to Hakyeon.

"This is nice. What is it? I can't understand it."

"It’s in German."

"Ah. I'll have to look him up. You must really like music if you're exploring foreign artists."

"I study it sometimes."

"Wonderful! Do you play anything?"

"Piano.”

“Do you sing?”

“Only when I have to.”

"Then you absolutely have to," Hakyeon pleaded gleefully. “I don’t have a piano.”

As Ken would often say, fate was unfortunate. Before Leo could even open his mouth, something appeared to have caught his attention. Seconds later, the combination to the door was being tapped hurriedly.

“If he’s dead, I’m going to bury you with him,” Ken was saying as they came in. Hyuk noticed them instantly. But Ken wasn’t so quick. “We should have come back yester—what in the—what the fuck is this?!”

Hyuk eyed the food and then his guest in surprise. “So much for alone and starving.”

“Guys? What are you doing here?” Hakyeon let out.

“What are _we_ doing here? What is _this_?” Ken flapped his arms before pointing to Leo. “I don’t know you. Who are _you_?”

“Relax. He’s a new friend.”

“Excuse me? Since when do you make _new_ friends?”

Knowing he wasn’t going to placate Ken any time soon, Hakyeon turned his attention to Leo, hoping the other wasn’t about ready to jolt. What he found was nothing short of amusing.

Clearly on high alert, Leo stood anchored to his spot, leaning ever so slightly as if ready to lunge at any moment. Despite his posture though, Leo’s expression was noticeably bewildered, unable to decide whether Ken was a threat or a carnival attraction.

“What is that?” Ken sniffed around. “What am I smelling?”

“Meat” Hyuk let out, already moving to pick at it. “Yummy meat.”

Ken rolled his eyes. “I know what meat smells like,” he said before turning back to Leo. “Answer my question. Who are you? What are you really doing here?”

“That’s two questions,” Hakyeon informed.

As Ken closed the distance between them, Leo grew slightly more irritable. Hakyeon wasn’t about to let a battle of egos happen in his living room and quickly signaled for Hyuk to do something, silently offering the rest of the feast for good measure.

Hyuk didn’t need further persuasion and soon took his fiancé by the arms, anchoring him firmly. “Love, calm down. He’s a guest.” Unfortunately for all who wished to pour water on fire, Leo chose that precise moment to lose hold on his glamour.

What they saw, stopped them cold. Leo’s eyes shone bright, like honey amber drops with just enough florescence to let them know the dark was no shield against them.

“Rabid strays are not welcome here” Hyuk threatened instantly, unable to help himself. “If you have come to claim, you are in the wrong place.”

Newly confused, Leo turned to Hakyeon and then back to Ken, who then turned to Hyuk.

Hyuk stood fixed, body arched and ready to pounce. His dark crimson eyes focused on its target. Predictably, Leo reclaimed his position.

“Stop! This is not a duel arena. As far as anyone is concerned this is still my home and by default, neutral ground. Stand down. Now.” Hakyeon meant it for everyone but he was looking at Hyuk when he said it. “Retract your claws, heathens.”

It took a good minute until eventually, everyone relaxed.

Somewhat.

Despite Leo’s obedience, Ken was still suspicious. “Why are you here?” he asked Leo. “No Felidae clan has claim anywhere near here.”

“Neither do Canidae—” Leo accused, looking to Hyuk. He sniffed the air, obviously trying to find something and failing. After a moment of quiet contemplation, Leo questioned Ken with little more than a look. When he received no reply, he gave up. “—or anyone else. This is barren territory.”

Hakyeon gasped. “Excuse you all, this is human territory. Majority rules. So, let’s all just calm the fuck down and have a cup of tea, yes?” When no one moved, his patience wore thin. “Sit!”

Instantly, the glamours were back on with Leo being the only one left standing. “I should go,” he said lowly. “Thank you for the food.”

“Wait! When will I see you again?”

Ken noticeably cringed. “You have got to be kidding?!” he shouted.

Hakyeon immediately hushed him. “Leo, please. I want to see you again,” he insisted.

Embarrassment contorted Leo’s pretty features. “Why?”

“I like you,” Hakyeon admitted easily. Even though Leo turned away, he caught a glimpse of the other’s disbelief. “And I feel I still owe you. It has been too long since I’ve made a new friend,” he added. “Please, don’t run.”

Leo turned to Ken and Hyuk, then back to Hakyeon, saying nothing.

“Can I at least have your number?”

Creasing his perfectly angled nose, Leo bit his lip. Fortunately, Hakyeon’s patience paid off when Leo finally offered his phone.

Hakyeon took it and texted his own number before returning it. “Thank you.”

Ever an example of tact, Leo bowed and was out of there before anyone had a chance to protest again.

Ken nearly flew to Hakyeon before the door the even closed, checking every nook and curve of his body before resting his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder. “I don’t like him,” he decided.

“Why not?”

“He creeps me out. There is something off about him.”

“I’m sure he would say the same about you,” Hakyeon replied with amusement.

“Actually, I think he was more confused by you” Hyuk informed. When neither of the other two seemed to understand, he rolled his eyes, reaching with long arms for a mouthful without bothering to move from where he sat. “He senses other Shifters. We all must. But you are not one of us and yet, you’re unfazed. Revealing ourselves isn’t something that is normally done. It doesn’t seem like he’s used to humans knowing what he is.”

“Do you think Leo is aligned?” Hakyeon asked.

Hyuk nodded. “He must be. Without a clan, he wouldn’t survive.”

“You did.”

“I wasn’t alone.”

Ken suddenly preened, “I’m special.”

“Undoubtedly,” they both replied in unison.

Suddenly worried, Hakyeon grew tense. “Do you think he knows about you, both of you?”

Knowing he wasn’t exactly hard to miss, Hyuk shrugged, before shooting a worried glance toward Ken. “For his sake, I hope he sniffed out only what he needed to.”

“Well, he does have a sharp nose. Doesn’t he?” Hakyeon mused.

Ken scoffed. “Are you crushing on this guy?!”

“He saved me.”

“From what?”

“Drowning.”

“In three feet of water?”

Hakyeon shot him a look.

“Fine. You want to bring in strays, that’s your deal. But if he so much as tries to put his claim around here, I will have him torn to bits. Relocating you is always such a pain.”

“Trust me. I’m not eager to do that again.”

Already halfway through a full plate of jokbal, Hyuk hummed. “He might be a questionable fellow but he has good taste in food. Are you gonna finish that?”

“Honestly. Do you ever stop? You are such a dog,” Ken said with just enough amusement to change the mood.

“Don’t insult me. I’m a civilized wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and general spazzing, follow me on Twitter [Ztarplay_Zpazz](https://twitter.com/Ztarplay_Spazz)
> 
> DO NOT REPOST. For translation requests, please message me.


End file.
